


William you idiot, gold doesn't rust in salt water

by buenii



Category: COS - Fandom, Chains of Silk
Genre: CoS, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Silas Graves - Freeform, William graves - Freeform, after lots of development probably, beach day au, chains of silk - Freeform, dumb alpha, he's so fkn clueless like all the time, rich idiots - Freeform, silas is so dumb in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buenii/pseuds/buenii
Summary: I had a dream the other day that was kind of like this but way weirder cuz dreams are fuckin wacky.Also I wrote this rlly quick so it's not edited soz : ( gn





	William you idiot, gold doesn't rust in salt water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_madame21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/gifts).



> I had a dream the other day that was kind of like this but way weirder cuz dreams are fuckin wacky.  
> Also I wrote this rlly quick so it's not edited soz : ( gn

William choked on a laugh as he ran down the beach, feet kicking up sand as he desperately tried to escape his enraged alpha, who’s clothes were soaked with the ocean water William had pushed him into.  
“Si-Silas!” He shrieked, strong and sopping wet arms circling his waist and pulling him backwards.  
Silas breathed heavily in William’s ear, a hint of a growl scraping each exhale.  
“Got you.”  
William, again, shrieked in surprise as he was hoisted into Silas’s arms. He pushed at the alpha’s chest in protest, forgetting about how wet the alpha’s clothes were making his own when he realized he was being carried toward the water’s edge.  
“Silas! Silas, no!” He started kicking his feet, but as the two progressed further into the water he wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck instead, clung to Silas and made hurried apologies and pleads to not be dropped in the salty water below.  
“Perhaps you should have thought of that before you-“  
“My collar will rust!” William interrupted, a final attempt to evade his inevitable doom.  
“Gold doesn’t rust this easily,” Silas said, a smirk gracing the face which was framed by wet strands of long, dark hair. William’s mouth hung open for a minute, but snapped shut soon after as he accepted defeat. “Even so- if it did, you know well enough I’d just have Young make another-“  
With that, the omega was promptly dropped into the water, squeal cut short as his head went under. He popped back above the surface not a second later, pouting up at the alpha who chuckled above him.  
“You owe me a kiss, for that.”  
“Do I?” Silas asked, chuckles dying down as he looked down at his mate with gentle but amused eyes. “I don’t recall agreeing to such terms-“  
“You do!” William cried, a hand bursting from beneath the waves to point an accusatory finger at the alpha. “You’ve- you’ve ruined my hair! These clothes are so heavy it’ll take years to get back-“  
“You’re being incredibly dramatic-“  
“-and I might as well tell Madeline to call for Avila right now! I’ll be sicker than-“  
Silas leaned down, pulled William up from under the water and back into his arms.  
“If it’ll stop you from tirelessly complaining and giving me a headache, you can have your damn kiss. But-“  
The omega crossed his arms, already looking cross with the negotiation Silas hadn’t even proposed yet. The alpha laughed at the expression on his mate’s face, all to familiar with it.  
“You’re far too spoiled if you won’t even listen before getting that look on your face.”  
William smacked his shoulder, baring his fangs.  
“Okay, okay,” Silas conceded, laughter ceasing and grin turning into something much more lustful, an expression that William was all too familiar with.  
“You’re insatiable,” he blurted.  
“You haven’t even heard it yet!”  
“I don’t need to!” William countered, a giddy smile plastered on his own face nonetheless. He leaned up to steal his kiss from the alpha before settling back into his arms. “Regardless, I guess I agree to your terms, given you carry me there.”  
Silas gave a heavy sigh, William thinking for a moment that he was the one being far too dramatic, but just as he knew his mate would, began carrying him out of the water and up the sandy beach.  
He supposed his bath wouldn’t be as relaxing as he thought.


End file.
